Recently, various percutaneous preparations for external use in the form of a preparation applied to the skin (for example, plaster, tape), whereby a drug is administered to the living body via the skin surface, have been developed.
Such a percutaneous preparation applied to the skin usually involves an adhesive layer having a relatively large adhesiveness to secure the fixation of the preparation on the skin surface. Alternatively, the entire preparation is covered with a highly adhesive sheet having a large adhesiveness which secures the fixation of the preparation on the skin.
Although a percutaneous preparation applied to the skin should be surely fixed on the skin so as to secure the migration of a drug component into the skin, an excessively large adhesiveness might bring about a pain or peeling of the horny substance caused by physical stimulation upon the separation of the preparation from the skin surface. Further, serious skin irritation is sometimes observed.
Thus, the adhesiveness to the skin is an important factor in the development of a percutaneous preparation in practice, and the problem of the skin irritation is also an important factor. Therefore, it has been practically required to develop a preparation which scarcely irritates the skin and can be securely fixed onto the skin.